The case of a lifetime
by melinda08
Summary: Niles Crane is a happily married man and father of an adorable infant son. He receives a call from the government, asking him to take on a special case. Little did he know just what he was in for. For Andrea a late xmas gift!


For Andrea (iloveromance)- I wrote this with you in mind. I hope you enjoy it!

"Wow," Niles muttered as he hung up the phone. "I'm sorry, darling. I know I promised to take the day off and spend time with you and David- I was hoping we could check on Dad as well. But I just got the most unexpected phone call..."

Daphne sat down her coffee and sighed. "Let me guess- your work."

He walked over and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry. I specifically told my patients I would be unavailable and referred them to a colleague if an emergency arises..."

"But this one can't wait?"

"I'm afraid not. It sounds like there are very-unique circumstances."

Now Daphne was intrigued. "Like what? Is it a jumper? Maybe you should call your brother for that one," she smiled.

He tried not to laugh. "Yes if that were the case, considering his past, that would have been a perfect solution. But this one- I can't explain it. It's just different."

"How so?"

Niles touched her hand. "You know I am not at liberty to discuss my patients with you. All I will say is this- it appears to be a very intriguing situation. The state called, asked me to take this one on."

"The state? Why in the world..."

"I don't know, darling, I really don't. I know I must get dressed- I should have left four minutes ago actually. When David wakes up, give him a kiss from my daddy, and Daphne- I promise, I will make this up to you."

She said nothing; instead she just nodded and watched as her husband excused herself. Damn doctor-patient confidentiality, she laughed as she took another sip of her coffee. Suddenly she could hear the wail of her infant son, and so coffee would just have to wait.

00000

Niles walked into the waiting room that led to his office. It was weird. Mrs. Woodson was not there. Instead there were two men, both wearing sunglasses. One had a porkpie hat on, and looked a bit menacing. The other, equally intimidating but more professional, was a man standing beside him.

"Dr. Niles Crane," the suited man said without a trace of nuance in his voice.

Niles offered his hand, but neither man accepted it.

"Dr. Crane, my name is Agent Morris. I am sure you are wondering about all the secrecy and urgency of this case."

Niles nodded, unable to take his eyes off the seated man. He looked familiar, somehow. Where did he know this man?

"Dr. Crane," the agent continued. "I'm with the witness protection plan."

Niles did a double take.

"This is, let's just call him, John. He's a very high-profile case from New Mexico."

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand what this has to do with me."

The agent clearly suffered no fools. "Dr. Crane, your office has been cleared."

"Cleared?"

"Checked for recording devices, things like that."

Now Niles was getting a bit worried. "What exactly is going on?"

"Dr. Crane," Agent Morris sighed. "Have you been following the national news lately?"

"I try; I'm rather busy with a young family, but what- what does this mean exactly?"

"Have you heard of "Heisenberg?"

Oh, dear lord, Niles thought to himself, bracing himself on the desk for dear life. Heisenberg- Niles didn't know all the details, but he knew enough to know that this man was on the FBI's top ten most wanted list. Something about drugs, but obviously there was more to the case than just drugs.

"Dr. Crane, we won't waste your time, and we expect the same in return from you. 'John' will be happy to go into more detail. Do we have your cooperation or not?" Morris sighed.

Niles was torn. Of course he felt a professional obligation to help this man. But crime- a high profile case at that? There were so many factors to take into consideration- namely the safety of Daphne and David.

"Dr. Crane, the government is fully prepared to compensate you quite handsomely for your cooperation. While your sessions are to be private, I can guarantee your personal safety at all times. I will, or one of my fellow agents, will be outside of your office at all times during your sessions."

"I don't know...I have to think..."

"Dr. Crane, how does a half million dollar sign-on agreement sound? I'm sure your family could use a vacation, a new car, tickets to the opera..."

Niles closed his eyes. Money was nice, and it would be wonderful to give Daphne anything her heart desired. "There would have to be limits, of course," he said, looking at Heisenberg. "In my office I can offer you total anonymity. Nothing you say, short of your stated intentions to harm another person, will be shared with anyone. But I must insist- my family be left alone. No mysterious phone calls, no one tracing my wife's moves, not even a call to my relatives in other states."

Heisenberg said nothing. Instead he just nodded.

"All right then. When would you like to schedule your first..."

"Now." Heisenberg stared him down.

Niles bit his lip. "Of course. Nothing a good psychiatrist appreciates more than promptness. John, if you'll follow me, we'll see how I might be able to help you."

Heisenberg didn't even look back as he followed Niles to his office.

The door shut, the two men looked at each other, and suddenly Niles got chills down his back, wondering what on earth he'd just gotten himself into.

tbc


End file.
